Dancing Lovers
by Shake It Up Angel
Summary: What if Cece liked Gunther and Gunther liked Cece but he screwed every thing up? STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY! Read and Review
1. Screw it up

Dancing Lovers:

Cece's POV:

Hi! For who doesen't know me my name is Cece Jones. I (along with my BFF Rocky Blue) am dancer at Shake It Up! Chicago.

Life's good in Chicago, I mean if we put aside the annoying and full of glitter twin brothers who are also exchange students since I dunno…FIRST GRADE , better known as the Hesseneffers. They are:

Tinka Hesseneffer: A blond girl,with brown eyes, sometimes annoying yet funny but I don't know why… HATES ME TO DEAT!

Gunther Hesseneffer: A blond boy with deep, beautiful blue eyes and who I have a secret little crush on sinse I've met him, and for my disappointment … HATES ME TO DEAT too.

_The next day at school:_

Rocky: It's every thing okay? OMG! Are you crying?!

Cece: Yeah!

Rocky: But why?

Cece: You now my secret right?

Rocky: Yeah…

Cece: Well today ( I say walking to the bathroom with Rocky) Gunther told me he hates me…

Rocky: So what you like him but you take that every day!

Cece: Yeah, but he told me hates me and that (starts crying again) and that he rather die than be my FRIEND! DID YOU EARD IT?! FRIEND!

Rocky: Poor thing! (Hugs Cece)

What we diden't now was that Tinka was earing EVERY SINGLE THING!

Tinka's POV:

I diden't knew what to think! So I may have tell Gunther…

Gunther's POV:

Tinka told me what apend and now I feel like a monter.

The sadest thing is that I like Cece. No, I love her. But I don't know what to say to her, so wen she said for us to be friends I… I just felt so many raive beacause she just wanted to be my friend! So I said that to her! But I diden't mean that! And I diden't understand why she run away crying, did she wanted to be my friend that much?


	2. Miss you it up

Dancing Lovers: Chapter 2

Gunther's POV:

I was crazy… talking alone…

Gunther: I'm calling her! No, she's mad she won't answer it!

That's it! I'm going there!

I skipped the fence and knocked on her bed room window.

Gunther: (Knocks on the window)

Cece: What a heck?! Gunther?!

Gunther (Singing): I thought that things like this get better with time

But I still need you, why is that?

You're the only image in my mind

So I still see you, around

I miss you, like every day

Wanna be with you, but you're away

Said I miss you, missing you insane

But if I got with you, could it feel the same

Words don't ever seem to come up right

But I still mean them, why is that?

It hurts my pride to tell you how I feel

But I still need to, why is that?

I miss you, like everyday

Wanna be with you, but you're away

I said I miss you, missing you insane

But if I got with you, could it feel the same

It don't matter who you are

It's so simple, I feel it

But it's everything no matter who you love

It is so simple, I feel it

But it's everything

I miss you, like everyday

Wanna be with you, but you're away

I said I miss you, missing you insane

But if I got with you, could it feel the same

It don't matter who you are

It's so simple, I feel it

But it's everything no matter who you love

It is so simple, I feel it

But it's everything…

Cece: ...

Gunther: Cece I love you and I know you feel the same way so let's do our selves a favor and kiss.

Cece: I…

**Author's note: What will Cece do? Wait up for the next chapter!**


	3. Kiss or Not it up

Dancing Lovers: Chapter 3

Gunther's POV:

Cece: I… just want to ask you something…

Gunther: What is it?

Cece: CAN YOU PLEASE GET OUT (She asks in tears)?

Gunther: What?! Why?

Cece: Because you told me that you hate me and that you rather die to be my FRIEND!

Gunther: But I… (Gets cut off by Cece)

Cece: GO! (She demands in tears)

Gunther: Okay…

I got out of her bed room and walked to my house.

Cece's POV:

I sat on my bed crying.

Cece (thoughts): How cud he do this to me?! Tell me that he hates me and then say that he loves me?!

_Next day in school:_

I spend the day trying to avoid Gunther but when I was going home I noticed that some body was following me and when I turn around I was Gunther!

Gunther: Cece let me explain…

Cece: There's nothing to explain! You made your point saying that you hated me!

Then Gunther turned me around and kissed me, and I don't know why but I kissed him back.

**Author's Note: Gunther's sweet side is soooooooo cute! The next chapter is going to be even BETTER!**

**XOXO **

**Your beloved Skylar!**


	4. Love you it up

Dancing Lovers: Chapter 4

Gunther's POV:

Gunther: Cece?

Cece: Yeah?

Gunther: What those this make us?

Cece: Nothing! I'm still mad at you (she sais angry)!

Gunther:Wait,what?! I thought that you loved me!

Cece: Yeah but I… Wait! Who told you that? The only one who knew was Rocky and I know that not even for a million dollars she she would tell you that I love you!

Gunther: Well it was…Did you just said that you loved me?

Cece: I guess (She sais embarrassed)… BUT DON'T YOU CHANGE THE SUBJECT!

Gunther: Okay,okay… It was Tinka! She heard you and Rocky talking in the bathroom.

Cece: WHAT?! OMG! SHE HEARD WHAT I SAID?! AND THEN SHE TOLD IT TO YOU?!

Gunther: Yeah… I mean she tells me everything.

Cece: Okay… It doesen't matter any more…

Gunther: What do you mean?

Cece: This is what I meant …

Then she kissed me. I was speakless.

Cece's POV:

Gunther: …

Cece: Well now you know that I love you.

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updateing in so long, is just that I've got something that people call life! (Just kidding) But I'll be updating more. **

**PS: in my profile it sais Portugal beacause I was there in vacations with my family wen I made my profile.**

**XOXO ALWAYS YOURS**

**Skylar!**


	5. Date it up

Dancing Lovers: Chapter 5

Gunther's POV:

She kissed me, she said that she loved me and I was speakless?!

Gunther: I love you too. But seriously what does this make us?

Cece: I don't know… I guess… maybe we should go on a real date?

Gunther: Okay I will pick you up tomorrow at seven ?

Cece: Yeah that's okay for me.

Gunther: Okay see you tomorrow ba-bee!

I kissed her got to my place.

Cece's POV:

I got home and I went dinner then I got to my PJ's and called Rocky

_Rocky: What's up?_

_Cece: Nothing, I mean I you think that going out whit the boy of your dreams tomorrow is nothing then nothing!_

_Rocky: Wath? Your going out whit Gunther?!_

_Cece: Yeah! Well got to go my mom's calling me! Bye-bye!_

_Rocky: Bye-bye!_

But when I was going to sleep I saw that I had a new text.

**Gunther: Yey ba-bee dress fancy I'm going to take you to the new restorant " Le Amour".**

**Cece: Kay got to go see you tomorrow!**

And then I went to sleep to dream whit Gunther.


	6. The Night it up Part 1

Gunther's POV:

Gunther: You are going to date the women of your dreams…

I was talking alone again, I do that when I get nervous.

I was spending A LOT of time on my clothes ( images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTDy6MtU0WaCCct7Fy1LdJO kQufeqTmL5QbJ8cbOOu7zb7BZ4Od pw ) and hair just beacause I was nervous!

But anyway I got to Cece's place and Flynn opend the door.

Flynn: Come on in Gunther. I've got to ask you… will you EVER AND I MEAN EVER try to hurt my sister?

Gunther: No, I will not. I care about your sister and if I ever hurt her you can punsh me beacause somebody will have to.

Flynn: OK!

Cece's POV:

I was very nervous about my date so I spend A LOT of time on my outfit ( . ), and on my hair and on my make-up…

So at seven p.m. when Gunther ringed the doorbell I heard Flynn yelling:

Flynn: I got it mom!

Then I came down and saw Flynn giving Gunther "The talk", he did it every time me or mom date anyone. And then he scares them and they run away… I just hope that Gunther doesn't get scared!

**Author's Note: Gunther is sooooooo sweat! I hope you liked it! I'll try to update more!**

**As always yours **

**Skylar!**


End file.
